


Get Into It

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen decide to do a little role-playing.





	Get Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> This was made for a friend of mine, I hope she likes it! It's not the best of the best, but I hope it satisfies! Enjoy!

"I don't know what's going on," Jensen says, making his voice as deep and gravelly as Dean Winchester's. "But I'm equal parts turned on and weirded out right now."

Jared hums from the bed, stark naked and stroking his manhood at the sight before him. It's always pretty hot when they role play Wincest together. There's Jensen, standing in full Dean Winchester attire looking as sinful as ever. Jared convinced wardrobe to let him take a few things back home, not telling a soul on what he was actually going to use it all for.

"Little Sammy Winchester is trapped in there," Jared teases, tapping at his temple. "And if you wanna save Sam, you're gonna have to do exactly as I say."

Jensen as Dean huffs, pulling out one of the prop guns from set. "Let him go."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jared flicks his wrist, mocking the gesture that many bad guys on the show have done. Jensen tosses the gun away, keeping up with the fantasy. "I have complete control in this scenario, Mr. Winchester, and unless you want your little baby brother to turn into a pile of ash, you'll get on this bed and please me."

Jensen has to hold back a small giggle, as Jared. The absurdity of the situation is enough to make everyone back on set laugh uncontrollably for a long time. It feels like horrible fan fiction come to life, and they can't get enough of it.

"Strip," orders Jared.

With a faked resigned sigh, Jensen angrily strips out of Dean Winchester's dark green jacket, tossing it off to the side. His eyes stay locked onto Jared's stiffness while unbuttoning his jeans; they slide down his bowlegged knees, pooling around his ankles.

Jared moans softly, smiling at the sight before him. He's a god, and has the body to prove it. Jensen can't wait to crawl up the bed to worship him only as Dean Winchester can.

Toeing off his boots, Jensen finally rids himself of the layers of clothing he wears almost daily on set until he's standing before Jared at full mast, precome leaking from the engorged head.

Jared chuckles darkly. "Seems like you're just as eager to play as I am, Winchester."

"Shut up, Demon." Jensen says. "Let's just get this over with."

"Come e're."

Jensen steps out of the puddle of clothing, moving forward until he's at the very foot of the bed. Jared raises his eyebrow in wait, and with a simple stare, Jensen's crawling up the bed like a tiger stalking towards his prey. He begins to please Jared by licking up his right leg, tongue trailing up along the hairy limb until he's past the knee and kissing and nibbling on the thigh until suddenly, he feels Jared grab a fistfull of his hair, yanking him until he comes face to face with his leaking prick.

"Clock's ticking," Jared breathes, slapping his dick on Jensen's face. "Don't you wanna save your soulmate?"

Jensen channels Dean, forcing his facial expressions to go from aroused to angered. Jensen wants this, he craves this, but he knows Dean Winchester better than anyone on this planet, and he knows how the man would feel when forced into a situation like this.

And so, Jensen as Dean grabs hold of Jared's thick meat. Not one for wasting time, he opens his mouth, allowing Jared to enter it. Hearing Jared moan in surprise makes his cock jump, sending shivers down his spine. It's not long until Jared's length is full sheathed in his mouth; Jensen bobs his head up and down, licking the shaft and squeezing his lover's sack.

He's so caught up in lust that he doesn't even realize when he comes just from grinding into the bedspread. Jared laughs, pulling Jensen's mouth away from his  slicked up member. He tilts his head up, face flushed and wanton, lips coated with saliva and swollen.

"That's fucking hot, Dean," says Jared. "Now, why don't we get to the main show, hmm?"

Jensen suppresses the happiest sound in the back of his throat as he rushes up to straddle Jared's lap. He retains Dean Winchester's deadly scowl, looking down on the other man as he grinds his ass on his dick. Jared shakes his head.

"This won't do," he says. "There's something missing..."

Jensen almost asks what he means until he witnesses Jared reaching over towards the nightstand. He pulls out a bottle of lube and...something else.

A necklace.

The legendary Samulet, the symbol of Sam and Dean's otherworldly bond. Jared must've swiped it from the set as well.

Before Jensen can properly react, Jared slips it around his neck, grinning from ear to ear like a wolf.

"Sammy would've wanted you to have that. I just wanna see it on you as you bounce around on my cock."

"You goddamn monster..."

Jensen grumbles, but then is happy as hell when Jared pops open the lube bottle, coating his dick with the substance. He strokes himself, lathering it until it's all oiled up and shiny. Jared gives Jensen an expectant look, never breaking character. And Jensen, while struggling to hold his excitement together, reaches behind him to take Jared's length in hand to guide it to his entrance.

Thank god he prepped himself thoroughly before this.

When a deep groan, Jensen sinks down on the stiff member to the hilt, yelling out in surprise once Jared thrusts his hips up mercilessly. He fights himself on whether or not to show his lover that, _fuck yes_ , he loves this! He loves getting impaled by the beautiful thing between his legs! But as Dean, he knows how conflicted he must be: screwing the "Demon" that's riding around in his brothers body and controlling him like a puppet.

Yet, for all his bravado, Jensen's resolve snaps in half, and he ends up moaning and kissing Jared in ecstasy. The Samulet swings to and fro due to their movements, slapping against Jensen's chest. Jared chuckles darkly, gripping his hips tightly.

"Coming around, Deano? You liking this now? Can't get enough of it I see."

"Fuck you," Jensen sputters, holding onto Jared's shoulders for purchase. "Demon!"

"Don't you mean 'Fuck me, Demon'?"

Jensen doesn't snark back to him, only pushing his ass down in time to meet with his lover's vigorous thrusts. They continue on like this for some time, breathing against one another, mouthing at jawlines, biting lips, licking tongue, until it all comes to an end.

Jared's breathing kicks up, and he's suddenly pulling out of Jensen. He jerks himself quickly, mouth latching onto Jensen's Adam's apple until he finally blows his load all over the green eyed man's backside. He shivers through his orgasm as Jensen finishes himself off, painting Jared's torso completely white.

Spent, Jensen falls onto Jared's form, not caring about the sticky hot substance between them. Jared kisses the top of Jensen's head, snorting.

"Fuck. That was good. "

"Gotta save Sammy," Jensen jokes, doing his Dean voice once again.

Jared hums, running his hands through his hair. "Sammy saved. Mission accomplished. Well done."

"Shut up, weirdo."

"You're the weirdo...weirdo."

Jensen sighs, looking up at Jared. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jared replies, slapping Jensen's ass. "Why don't we switch it up next time. I'll be Sam, you be some murderous Demon with a hard on."

"I always have a hard on for you."


End file.
